Just Say It
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: AU He needed to learn how to say No. She needed to learn how to say Yes. "Just say it..."
1. Chapter 1

**SP/n:** This is going to be a short story. :)

Check out Isekai by uchiha.s! I know it might be strange to be advertising another story on a story but I can't help it! I really can't! Awesome story, even awesome-r writer. Check it out! (I am totally fangirling for this story, like srs. :|)

* * *

><p>Sunday Morning. School.<p>

It was her usual time to walk her dog, a 2-year-old Doberman. They passed the same stores, opening at the same time. Saw the same people and ended up at the same cafe where a certain raven-haired boy waited at the same table outside. Every Sunday, this was their routine.

"Hey." The male teen greeted his approaching female friend. He pushed a hot cup of coffee towards her as the female tied the leash of her dog to the metal railings of the cafe.

"Hey." She greeted back as she sat down, welcoming the hot cup happily.

Taking a sip of his own drink they fell into a comfortable silence. The early morning Sunday breeze was cool and calming.

"What are you doing later?" Sakura asked peering at the inside of the store to look for something to eat. _Mm, bacon and eggs._

"Dinner." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. With whom?" Sakura inquired half-heartedly as she was looking through her wallet for some ugly, crumpled, worn-out money to spend for her breakfast. _They're all crispy._ She huffed.

"Yura. The one from Chemistry." He replied.

"Uh-huh. That's nice." She said slamming a crispy bill on the table as she stood up. "Bacon and eggs time. Oh yeaaah." She announced happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and motioned for her to sit down. "Just wait a few seconds."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke-baby, I'm hungry."

And on cue, a waiter came out bringing her bacon and eggs, settling them on the table in front of her.

"Awesome-sauce." Sakura grinned and sat back down.

"So are you stopping by my house after your date?" She asked, happily cutting the eggs.

"Maybe." Sasuke replied as he cleared the space in front of him as a plate of pancakes settled on the table.

"Bring me something nice, okay?" Sakura said taking a bite out of her food.

"Sure." Sasuke replied, doing the same.

'Cause after every date, he always ended up with her.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Monday Morning. School.

It was the same as any other Monday morning, Sakura would stand at her locker, eyes blank as she arranged the contents of her locker. Ino would then appear five minutes later with a bag of candy. Today it was sour tapes.

"So, who did he go out with last night?" Ino asked nonchalantly, chewing on green tape.

"Yura, the one from Chemistry." Sakura answered blankly.

"He does know that she's a fake blonde, right?" Ino said.

"Mm..."

Ino cocked her head to the side and stuck a tape in Sakura's mouth, not caring if she just got saliva on her hands. "Why don't you just say yes?"

Taking out the tape with fervour Sakura asked with a raised voice. "Why are we having this conversation again?"

"We won't be if you just say yes." Ino said pointedly, rocking her head side to side. She stood up straight and placed a hand on her waist, she handed the bag of candy to her best friend before backing away. "Lover boy's coming, see you later."

Sakura opened her mouth to call out for Ino to not leave, but she was beat when the voice behind her spoke in his usual early morning baritone voice.

"So it's sour tapes today." He said.

Sakura inhaled invisibly before putting on a smile on her face, she spun around and offered the bag to the raven-haired teen. "You want?"

Sasuke eyed the girl before taking the bag from her. He never once took his eyes off her as she arranged the things in her locker which was absolutely unnecessary since she really didn't have to fix anything.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and opened her mouth. "Feed me." She said. "The yellow one." The boy did so.

"Let's go to class." The female hooked her arm around his as she tugged him towards the direction of their first class. All the while Sasuke eyed her.

She was never good at expressing herself.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Wednesday Lunch. School.

"We have a transferee in our class, and even better she's a she." Kiba said, snickering all the while. "She's not as hot as Ino," the blonde girl gave a smug smirk. "but she's quieter." At this Ino smacked his head. "And she's definitely not out for bloodlust." Ino glared.

"Aww, nothing interesting ever happens in our class." Naruto whined.

"Oh, there she is!" Kiba exclaimed, spotting a female not too far from them. "Mina! Mina! Over here!"

"Kiba, right?" the ginger headed girl said, pointing at Kiba.

"Yeah!" The dog boy turned to his friends. "That's right, she knows me, we're friends." He turned back to the female. "So far, how do you like it in Leaf? Though I don't know how you can assess that sincr only three hours passed since you arrived here."

The girl giggled. "Right, but it's fairly nice, no pranks so far."

Ino turned to Naruto. "No pranks, Naruto." She said pointedly which the blonde boy rolled his eyes, huffing.

"That's right, these are my friends." Kiba said, suddenly remembering. "Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." He said, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you." Ino greeted, smiling.

"She's the devil in disguise." Kiba whispered to Mina, though Ino heard it and giving him a smack once again. "See!"

Sakura gave a smile. "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Wait, this is Uchiha Sasuke?" Mina asked, referring to the boy who still remained quiet. "Younger brother of Uchiha Itachi?" this made Sasuke grunt.

Kiba, Ino and Naruto paled, all were thinking the same thing. _Shit. Fangirl alert._

"Um, Mina, you don't want to talk to him right now... or ever. He's not good with people." Kiba said.

Ignoring Kiba the new girl made her way to sit beside Sasuke. "Is it true that your brother had an affair with that Victoria Secret model and now they're having a baby?

Sasuke glared at Kiba. "No."

"Does he even have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you?"

Everyone at the table, minus Mina and Sakura, tensed at her question. Eyes shifted and landed on Sakura, who still continued to read her book, her food remained untouched.

"That's kind of a sensitive topic, Mina." Ino said sheepishly.

"So you're his girlfriend?" The new girl asked.

Ino made a face of pure disgust. "Eew, so wrong. No! No, no, I am not his girlfriend. Why would anyone think that? Is that even a thought? Blergh. Dis—"

"I think she gets it, Ino." Sasuke said pointedly at Ino's exaggerated words.

"Oh, what about her?" Mina asked, pointing to Sakura.

Everyone remained quiet.

"So she is?"

Book shut, tray scrape the table, book on table. Green eyes met with their new female guest. "You're new here and probably don't know how things work around, but please don't start invading someone's personal space when they clearly don't want you there. And your questions seem a bit invasive, please avoid such until you're sure the people you are asking are not possible of maiming you."

"...So you're not his girlfriend?"

Sakura's eye twitched. _Was this girl stupid?_ "No."

"Oh, that's all I wanted to know." Mina said before turning to Sasuke. "So, you wanna go out?"

Unbelievable.

Naruto and Ino turned to Kiba and glared at him. Both simultaneously thought of the same thing. _This is all your fault._

Before Sasuke was able to answer Mina stood up and spoke. "I'll give you time to think, don't rush." Then she stalked off. "I'll see you around." She waved but more to Sasuke.

"She is _so_ not my type anymore." Kiba groaned earning glares from the occupants of the table.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Friday Morning. School.

"C'mon walk!"

"Are we seriously playing this again?"

"Yes, now walk."

Sasuke sighed as he wobbled like a penguin. Sakura was standing, facing him, on Sasuke's feet with her hands over his eyes, her shoes in his hands. It was cute to look at but not so when you're in Sasuke's place. He gave a sigh once more.

"Make a right!" Sakura cried.

"Your right? My right?"

"Uhh..." Sakura looked up and saw a ring on her left hand. "My right!"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, stopping.

Sakura scoffed. "Why are you doubting my navigational skills?"

"You get confused with left and right."

Sakura rolled her eyes, not caring whether Sasuke could see or not. "I'm sure."

Just for confirmation, Sasuke slid down Sakura's hands and look around. "You're right. It is your right."

"You're cheating!" Sakura cried trying to cover back Sasuke's eyes but failing to do so since he had his hand on his face. So she decided to wrap her arms around his torso. "Hey... Fish." She said pouting.

Sasuke could only chuckle before he gave a swift kiss on her lips. "Stupid fish." He said, kissing her again.

"One fish is fine!" She cried.

Kiss.

"No more things that swim!"

Sasuke chuckled again. It was their thing. Everytime either of them or anyone said the word 'Fish' they _had_ to kiss. Sakura invented it as a great tension diffuser. Fish have cute puffy lips, she said.

"Let's get to class, onwards!" Sakura said. "Your onwards." She added quickly.

He chuckled again not caring if he his feet were getting numb nor if he looked like he was just circumcised.

.

.

"They are surely dating because people who kiss in public mean that they are dating." The ginger-headed Mina said, slamming her palm on Kiba's desk startling him.

"_Who_?" He asked exasperatedly, slightly annoyed that she woke him up from a nice nap.

"Uchiha and the pink girl."

"Ohh... I forgot you're new here." Kiba said. "Sit down grasshopper." Mina gave a little frown before doing as she told. "Those two are madly and deeply in... hm, love is such a strong word... they are... in like with each other, it's pretty obvious as you've see—"

"So they are dating?"

"I'm not finished." Kiba said. "Once again, no they are not dating. They could've been but things happen—."

"What kind of things?"

"You're as talkative as Naruto." Kiba frowned and continued. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say this, it's their story."

"Wow, thanks for that I sure learned alot from you." Mina said sarcastically.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Oh, I'm not interested in Sasuke, I like his brother, maybe get an autograph? Marry him? Maybe." The ginger replied nonchalantly.

Kiba looked at her strangely. "So why did you ask him out?"

"I was hoping dinner at his place, meet his brother slash my husband-to-be and my in-laws. Discuss if whether I want a pool in my house or not. Maybe two pools? In _and_ out."

"You are totally fangirling right now." Kiba mumbled. "But good luck with that, Sasuke never brings his dates to his house."

A frown descended on the gingers' face. "Oh damn..."

"So you're calling off the date?"

"Of course not. But if he says no, it's okay."

"You better call it off."

"Why?"

"As hard as this is to believe, the Uchiha is actually a gentleman, he has manners or something, I don't know. But he can't say no to a girl."

.

.

"No."

"C'mon, teme!"

"No."

"I promise to do my assignment next time, but for now _pleeeeeeaaasse_." Naruto begged, on bended knees, arms on desk, chin on the edge, and puppy dog eyes to complete the look. "Just this once, please."

Sasuke glared down at the boy. "You said that the last time." He retracted his glare and slid his paper toward the glowing blonde boy. "If I see one crease..."

"Yeah, yeah you'll kill me." The blonde said. He waved Sasuke's paper and called out. "Hey, I got Sasuke's paper, if you want to copy that's 100 yen!" Sasuke could only sigh.

"Are you going on that date with Mina?"

He looked to his side and found his female companion with her head down on her arms and only one eye visible as she peeked out at him.

"...I don't know..."

"...Of course you're going, bring me something nice okay?"

"...Okay." he responded watching as Sakura shift her head down, shielding her entire face from him.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Friday Lunch. School.

They were at their usual table, Kiba and the two blondes bickering about why Silver was called Hg instead of Si and that Silicone was such a bitch for stealing Si, or something along the lines. Sakura sat there reading another book her food yet again untouched. Sasuke, well still Sasuke.

"I'll be staying at my mom's over the weekend, she's out of town and needs someone to watch over the house." Sakura said, not looking up from her book.

Sasuke shifted his eyes at her for a second before back to his food. "Okay."

Then Mina decided to stop by.

"Hey Sasuke!"

The dog and the two blondes stopped bickering and looked at the ginger. Ino and Naruto were seething at her, Kiba was sort of glad that she was there, that probably meant that she'd call off their date.

"About our date..." She began, her eyes shifted to Kiba seeing him nod then back to Sasuke. "How about tomorrow afternoon? I was thinking maybe a movie?"

Kiba gawked, his eyes wide. He tried to say something, but he only ended up looking like a fish out of water.

"...Sure." Sasuke said.

'Cause he needed to learn how to say No.

* * *

><p><strong>SPn:** Did I mention that this was going to be a short story? :)

_Hands Up High News:  
><em>I have chapter 8 done, but 9 however... well, I kept re-re-re-re-writing and I still don't feel it. Unfortunately, I won't upload 8 until I'm contented with 9. Terribly sorry.

_Who Gives a Fuck? News:  
><em>School is starting so... You know what comes next, I'll say I'm busy and blah blah, you'll hate me for not updating blah blah. Yeah. BUT! I promise, promise, promise, I won't let a two-year busy break happen.

Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**SP/n: **ROR. Just the first week of school and we have a ton of homework. RORRRRRRR.

Oops, I forgot to put this in the last chapter.

I apologize for any wrong:  
><strong>spellings,<strong>  
><span>punctuations,<span>  
><em>and sense. :D<em>

**d i s c l a i me r :**  
>SprayPaintzz, doesn't own Naruto,<br>nor its' characters.  
>Thankyou. :)<p>

* * *

><p>8AM. Bakery.<p>

"I heard Kiba talked Mina into calling off her date with Sasuke." Ino said. "He was pretty convincing wasn't he?" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and thought that she could've done a better job. Maybe.

"Why would he do that?" Sakura asked.

Ino placed her milkshake down and looked at Sakura pointedly.

"It's fine, Ino. Sasuke can date whoever he wants." Sakura said, blowing before sipping on her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, he can. Why? Because he's Uchiha frickin' Sasuke. _But_ the only girl he _wants_ to date ended up rejecting him in front of the whole school after his un-Sasuke-like heartfelt proposal. But that didn't stop him, no, because she's the only girl who ever caught his heart and every single day he hopes and hopes that one day she'd say yes. Why? Because he's Uchiha frickin' Sasuke and not just anyone can melt that icy heart of his."

Sakura stared at Ino after her rant. "Are you done? Want a cake? Muffin? Maybe a cup of stop-bringing-that-up?" She glared.

Ino closed her eyes and breathed in. "We are not fighting early in the morning."

"You started it." Sakura muttered.

"Don't be such a brat, Sakura."

"Don't be such a bitch, Ino."

"Don't curse in front of the food."

"I can say whatever the hell I want."

Then out of the corner of Ino's eye she saw a certain teen coming. Speaking of the devil. Sakura followed her gaze and immediately snapped her head back to the blonde, glaring.

"Did you call him?"

"Of course not."

"How—"

"Sakura..." A breathless Uchiha said, standing over the two females.

"Heyyyy..." Sakura drawled.

"I called your dad's house and your mom's, no one answered, so I thought you were here." Sasuke said. "'Cause you like bread in the morning."

Sakura turned to Ino who said. "Answer your question?" which earned a little glare from the pinkette.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke. "Why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"I thought that maybe you didn't want to be disturbed. Hey Ino." He gestured to Ino, who gave a nod. "I was just wondering where you were..."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, I'm fine sweetie." She patted his hand.

"Then, I guess I better go then."

"No, no, no, you can stay." Sakura said, grabbing his hand making him sit on the chair across Ino. Ino jerked her head in Sakura's direction and gave a little smile. A smile of pure evil, which Sakura chose to ignore.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a second before standing up. "It's okay, I have something to do anyway. Have fun with Ino." Then he left. Sakura could only look at him go.

"You're causing that boy so much emotional pain, Sakura." Ino said.

"I wouldn't be if he'd back-off."

"But you didn't tell him to back-off now, did you?"

"..."

"Why? Because you're Haruno Sakura and you're just in love with Uchiha Sasuke as he is with you."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

7PM. Haruka Haruno's House.

"Ugh, TV tonight sucks. I wanna watch a movie." Sakura said, flipping through channels like a beast. "I heard The Hangover 2 was awesome, yeah."

"_Why don't you just go out?" _The voice on the other line said.

"I can't, my mom's making me watch the house." The pinkette looked at the wall clock. "And it's like seven at night. I might get raped."

"_Why don't you ask Sasuke to come over?"_

"He'll be over later."

"_Where's he now?"_

"On a date with Mina, that new kid from Kiba's class."

"_..."_

"Hello? Sai? Sai? Hey, don't you die on me dickless."

"_I'm here, I'm here."_

"Oh thank God, don't hang up, keep me company until pizza arrives." Sakura shifted herself on the couch so that she was lying down, still surfing through the channels. She was at 87 now, and it was some Middle Eastern show she couldn't understand.

"_You know..."_ Sai drawled. _"Sasuke wouldn't go on all those dates if you just say yes to him."_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone so interested in my relationship with Sasuke?"

"_Well, everyone wasn't at first. Until you embarrassed him in front of the whole school, now it's _everyone's_ business. You act like a couple but everyone knows you're not which is why girls are just swarming up the Uchiha boy."_

"I didn't embarrass him." Sakura muttered. "And why is Sasuke dating my problem?"

"_Because everyone knows you're bothered by it."_

"..."

_DING! DONG!_

"Someone's at the door." Sakura muttered, getting up from her seat. "Don't hang up yet! What if it isn't pizza?" she added quickly. "And I am choosing to ignore any Sasuke-related statements you have for me. So shut up and talk shit about some other people."

"_I hope it's some serial rapist killer."_

Fortunately, it was pizza at the door.

"Ha-ha. It's pizza bitch, see you on Monday." Sakura said, throwing the cordless phone in the direction of the sofa. It missed.

.

.

Sakura was in the middle of eating her fifth slice of pizza, Bacon Cheeseburger, when someone knocked on the door. It was Sasuke, carrying a brown paper bag.

"You're early." She said, whilst chewing on the pizza. "Ooh, what's that?"

"Baby-back ribs. They're kinda cold now." Sasuke answered, closing the door. "Mina had curfew, she had to be home before eight."

"All your dates suck, they all have curfew." Sakura grabbed the paper bag. "This is why microwaves are an awesome invention." She sauntered into the kitchen, a pizza slice still stuck between her teeth.

Sasuke took off his coat and made himself comfortable on the couch. He didn't even bother with the pizza, he didn't like Bacon Cheeseburger. "We watched The Hangover 2." He said.

Sakura stuck out her head. "Oh my God, are you shitting me? I wanted to watch that movie! Daaammmmn. People said it was awesome and hilarious. How was it?"

"It was pretty funny." And in Sasuke language that meant it-was-so-funny-I-kept-shitting-and-pissing-in-my-pants-the-whole-time.

"Really? Damn it, I have to watch that." A Ding! Alerted Sakura signalling the ribs were done. She took it out and scooped out a huge serving of rice. She then tucked a roll of paper towel under her arms as she lifted a glass of juice in her other hand that wasn't holding the plate. Sasuke saw her and rushed to ease her burden taking the plate and the glass.

"You could've just went back for the rest." Sasuke said, setting the plate and juice down on the table and beside the pizza.

"Yeah, but Kick Ass is next on HBO and I don't wanna miss it." Sakura said, plopping down on the couch.

.

.

Sakura was now leaning on Sasuke as he had his arm around her. Kick Ass was three fourths done, the ribs were nothing but... ribs and only one slice of pizza was left. Sakura groaned.

"Stuffing yourself isn't good."

"I don't care." Sakura groaned. "Dear Lord, those ribs were delicious. They taste like the ones from Bistro."

"They were."

"I love that place! Seems like your date went pretty well." Sakura said, swinging a leg over Sasuke's.

"It was okay."

A comfortable silence engulfed them as they continued to watch the movie. At the end of Kick Ass, Sakura took the plate and glass and headed for the kitchen, Sasuke crushed the pizza box and prepared the throw it since sometime after Sakura was groaning and moaning that she had too much to eat she had managed to devour the last slice of pizza. That girl was a vacuum cleaner.

While Sakura was washing dishes Sasuke sat at the island counter just watching her. It was a classic newlywed sight, a wife washing the dishes and a husband sitting by watching his wife. But then there was one thing wrong there, they weren't newlyweds, not even boyfriend-girlfriend, just friends. And that hurt Sasuke, a little more than it should have.

Sakura set the dish, utensils and glass by the side and when she turned around to face Sasuke the color drained from her face.

"Sasuke..."

Like it always did everytime he would set that velvet box open revealing a simple silver band.

"I don't care how long we have to go through this." Sasuke started. He pushed the box toward the apprehensive girl. "Haruno Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura stared at the ring like it was the scariest thing in the world. She looked at Sasuke and saw that he had the poker face on, but she knew better.

Commitment, for Haruno Sakura it was the scariest thing in the world. It all happened when her parents got into that terrible divorce a year and a half ago. Turned out, they were both cheating on each other, and that broke Sakura. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he just had ask her to be his girlfriend the day after Sakura found out about her parents. She ended up yelling at him, crying then running off, in front of the whole school. It was a Monday morning assembly.

After Sasuke found out he let out an amazing number of apologies, which was funny since he didn't do anything wrong. In fact, he did everything right. Months and months of tears, he was there for Sakura, late night till early morning escapades, teeth rotting cravings, stupid spontaneous childish games and he never complained once.

It was unfortunate for Sasuke that he would do anything and everything Sakura would ask and more but he couldn't get a simple Yes from her. And Sakura felt bad about that, he wasn't asking her to change her personality, her hair, nothing, the only thing he wanted to change was a slight promotion from a friend to a boyfriend; and she couldn't give him that.

Then she thought about what Ino and Sai said.

"_You act like a couple but everyone knows you're not..."_

"_But you didn't tell him to back-off now, did you?"_

"_Sasuke wouldn't go on all those dates if you just say yes to him."_

"_...But that didn't stop him, no, because she's the only girl who ever caught his heart and every single day he hopes and hopes that one day she'd say yes..."_

Sakura closed the velvet box and pushed towards Sasuke. Another rejection, what a surprise.

"Sasuke..."

"...Yeah?"

"_But you didn't tell him to back-off now, did you?"_

"I think we should stop this."

"Stop what? Me asking you to be my girlfriend?"

Sakura winced. "No. I mean, not just that, like stop... this. Whatever we have between us."

"_You act like a couple but everyone knows you're not..."_

"Stop being friends?"

"No, of course not! But we should stop acting like a couple, since we're obviously not."

Sasuke had his lips straightened into a thin line.

"_Sasuke wouldn't go on all those dates if you just say yes to him."_

"Maybe you should stop coming to my house after your dates. Maybe we should stop holding hands, stop kissing, stop everything... intimate, we have."

Sasuke still didn't speak.

"Maybe someday Sasuke, you'll find some other girl who'd catch your heart, some other girl who won't break it; some other girl not me."

Sasuke took the box in his hands and played with it. Finally he spoke. "Some other girl who'd make me sweat my palms?"

"Yeah."

"Some other girl who'd make me nervous but excited at the same time?"

"Yeah!"

"Some other girl who'd make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Yeah! That's it Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura who now had a determined look in her eyes, he narrowed his.

"Too bad, they're all you."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Monday Morning.

Sakura was at her locker arranging stuff again.

"Good Morning my romantically troubled friend." Ino greeted, a bag of jawbreakers in her hands. She took one in between her fingers and examined it. "I don't know why it's called a jawbreaker, it doesn't break your jaw and if it did I don't think it'd be candy." She stretched her arm toward Sakura. "Want a not really a jaw breaker, jawbreaker?"

Sakura merely shrugged her arm away.

"Come on, you have to break out of those Monday blues." Ino said.

"Not now, Ino."

Cue Sasuke.

"Ooh! There's Sasuke, I bet he could make you feel better."

"Ino, no!"

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino called, and pointed to Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura's back then back to Ino and gave a little good morning to both ladies before walking away. Ino gaped.

"What the hell was that?"

"I told you Ino, not now." Sakura slammed her locker and proceeded to walk away until Ino held both her shoulders firmly a steady and deadly glare set in her baby blue eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What happened?" Ino asked again, this time sterner.

"I told him to stop asking me to be his girlfriend."

"And?" Ino pressed on.

"That's it."

"And?" Ino pressed further.

Suddenly tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she bowed her head using her hair to shield her face. Her shoulders heaving. Ino let her hands down. "I-Ino, I-Ino, Ino..."

The stern look was replaced with worry on Ino's face. She cupped Sakura's cheeks and made her look up. "Sakura, Sakura. Get a hold of yourself, tell me what happened."

"S-Sas-suke..."

"What happened with Sasuke?"

"H-He h-hates me."

"No! He would never hate you, not you, never you!"

Sakura inhaled and said in a hushed voice. "I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?"

"Ino, I love him." Sakura whispered. "So much."

Ino's eyes widened and in a heartbeat the blonde hugged her best friend. She might not know what happened between Sakura and Sasuke maybe she never will since Sakura never really knew how express herself. But for now she hoped that a shoulder, a hug and a bag of jawbreakers was enough.

'Cause she needed to learn how to say Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>SPn:** This will end soon. HAHA. Yes, it's THAT short. :3

Tell me what you think! :)

I apologize for any wrong:  
><strong>spellings,<strong>  
><span>punctuations,<span>  
><em>and sense. :D<em>

**d i s c l a i me r :**  
>SprayPaintzz, doesn't own Naruto,<br>nor its' characters.  
>Thankyou. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**SP/n:** Sorry for not posting in a while. I am dying in school, like ferrealz.

I apologize for any wrong:  
><strong>spellings,<strong>  
><span>punctuations,<span>  
><em>and sense. :D<em>

**d i s c l a i me r :**  
>SprayPaintzz, doesn't own Naruto,<br>nor its' characters.  
>Thankyou. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Wednesday.<p>

Two days of not talking and not seen together, people were starting to gossip. Well, everyone started to wonder what was wrong the second they saw Sasuke without Sakura and vice versa, rumors just followed two days later.

"Did you hear? Sakura tried to kill herself."

"I heard Sasuke's engaged."

"Isn't Sakura pregnant and Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with it?"

Ino rolled her eyes when she heard someone talking about the resident they-should-be-a-couple-but-then-they're-not couple.

"High school is so full of drama." She said, then locked eyes with Sakura, who had on an inquisitive look. "Um, drama makes a good show?" She added unsurely.

Sakura raised a brow and looked back down on her book. "Yeah, nice save there."

"You should go talk to him."

"No."

"Yes, you should."

"No."

"Why not?"

Sakura placed down her book a menacing gaze in her eyes. "Don't you think it'd be retarded Ino? I tell him to back off, out of my life, chew his heart out but in the end I ask him back?"

"Yes!" Ino laughed. "That's called apologizing Sakura."

Sakura jutted her bottom lip and looked thoughtful for a while. "Hmm… No."

Ino sighed and the next thing that came out of her mouth hit Sakura hard like a train.

"I don't know what Sasuke sees in you."

Immediately as the words left Ino clamped both her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock and fear as they met with Sakura's equally shocked face. "Sakura, I didn't mean it that way." Ino said in a flurry, her hands stretched out in front of her trying to reach out to her friend.

Sakura didn't speak.

And for the rest of the week she was like that.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Thursday. Soccer Practice.

Uchiha Sasuke meticulously set up five soccer balls in line according to weight. He aligned them so delicately that their logos were facing upwards. He positioned himself to the far left of the first and lightest ball. He dug his cleats into the soil before pushing off in a sprint toward the first ball and kicking it as hard as he can toward the goal half the field away. Then the second, the third, the fourth and last the fifth with a little less power than the last.

"Your kick's a little off." A calm voice said.

Sasuke turned his head to see his black haired teammate, Sai, walking toward him with a soccer ball tucked between his arm and hip.

"Don't get too excited on the first try. Start slow and steady then work your way up." Sai said crouching down and setting the ball on the ground by Sasuke and in front of him.

"I know that, Sai." Sasuke said, eyeing the strange boy.

"Do you now?" Sai stood up and positioned his foot on the ball.

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Basic soccer training."

Sai smiled, a genuine one, probably at the Uchiha's naivety, eyeing the goal from afar. He swung his leg back.

"I wasn't talking about soccer."

_Kick._

.

.

Last Saturday. Haruko Haruno's house.

"Too bad, they're all you."

Sakura ruffled her hair in a confused and angered flurry. "No Sasuke, no!" She cried. "Don't you see? You're miserable with me. Mi-se-ra-ble. You'll never be happy."

"I'm quite contented."

"Aha!" the pinkette held up her index finger. "Content. Content is not happiness."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Content is satisfaction, satisfaction is _happy_ with what you have." Sasuke retorted, his face still set on an emotionless façade, though deep inside he was slightly seething.

"Then why do you keep asking me to be your girlfriend?" She breathed silently.

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds, he calmed himself by taking a few breaths, before answering. "I… want to be happier."

Sakura frowned. "No Sasuke no—"

Suddenly the bottled up emotions over took Sasuke and he cut her off in anger. "No, no, no, no, no. Is that really the only word you know? No? Do you even know what No means? Geez Sakura…"

Sakura's face darkened and her face was set on a scowl. "Yes, Sasuke, I know what No means, do you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sakura shrugged. "Well, if you used No once in a while, maybe your little fangirls would stop asking you on stupid dates."

"Oh, and this is your concern because…?" Sasuke asked smugly, a smirk twitching his lip upward.

"Well, for starters, _Sasuke_," She said his name with so much venom. "You don't ask a girl to be your girlfriend if you keep on going dates with _other_ girls. Stick with one, will you?"

"I am!" Sasuke cried. "She just being stubborn and won't say Yes."

"Maybe I'd say Yes if you'd say No to your stupid, stupid dates!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke looked at her square in the eye, a slight glare in his. "Then say Yes." He uttered solemnly.

"No!"

Sasuke growled in anger. "This conversation is pointless! What the hell Sakura?" He scoffed.

"See? See? You're not happy!" Sakura said, pointing at the male in front of her.

Sasuke slammed his fists on the island counter. "What the fuck, Sakura! We're going in circles with this."

"See? We're not agreeing!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed before responding to Sakura's outraged and senseless cries. "Why don't you just say what you mean so we can avoid all this nonsense arguing?"

Sakura let out a deranged screech, Sasuke could only stare in confusion. "God, Sasuke, are you stupid?" She cried. "Why are you so pushy? Why are you always in a rush? Why are you so _fucking_ stupid?" She cried exasperatedly.

"Wha—"

"Because you're stupid that's why you don't understand! Why are you so _fucking_ insensitive?" Her voice cracked and tears started to well up. "Why would you ask me… if I wouldn't mind you going on dates?" She fisted a part of her hair. "Why would you ask that—" Choke. Tears fell. "—to the girl you were going— _keep on asking_— to be your girlfriend?" She had her hands over her face as she sobbed.

Sasuke sat silent his head lowered as he glared at the granite countertop. He had his hand over the black velvet box and lightly squeezed it.

As Sasuke felt Sakura look up, he copied her actions and met her tear-stained swollen face. His chest twisted and panged at the sight.

The female hiccupped, "You even have the indecency to ask, how I feel about it…"

The Uchiha opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura beat him to it. Suddenly, all traces of distress and sadness gone from her voice, her face said otherwise, she said. "You're a jerk, Uchiha Sasuke, a big fucking jerk. You're just like any other guy, it's always the collect and select concept, right?"

"Sa—"

"You're a fucking whore."

And the next thing that flew from Sakura's mouth, Sasuke's insides shattered.

"I never want to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>SPn:** Would it be super insensitive of me to be asking you guys to pray for me? I'm srsly dying in school. Please pray that I'll pass this semester. :((

Anywaaaaay, hope you guys are doing much better than I am. :)

Tell me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**SP/n:** HIII.

I apologize for any wrong:  
><strong>spellings,<strong>  
><span>punctuations,<span>  
><em>and sense. :D<em>

**disclaimer:**  
>SprayPaintzz, doesn't own Naruto,<br>nor its' characters.  
>Thankyou. :)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_:::_

.

.

Friday.

Sakura stood at her locker, and for the first time she was alone. Ino wasn't anywhere near her since her slip of the tongue two days ago. Sakura was known for temper and is even feared because of it. So for Sakura to cool off and maybe not have Ino's blood painted on the school walls, she was left by herself to get her thoughts together and hopefully remove any thoughts of murder toward Ino.

Rule One: Sakura, the ticking time bomb, stay at a two mile radius from her.

Everyone knew that.

Except Sasuke.

If the boy sensed trouble within the female teen, he would have brought her outside to the soccer field and release all her pent up anger on those poor unsuspecting soccer balls. And maybe even risk having those untrained kicks, hurl a few balls toward his way.

Sakura looked at the mirror in her locker and stared at her reflection; disheveled hair, black circles staring to form around her eyes, un-moisturized skin, dry, chapped lips, and was that a… zit? She frowned. Who was she fooling? She looked like a complete wreck.

She closed her locker softly with a sigh. She went to her first period class and sat by herself. Usually Sasuke would sit beside her, but today he wasn't even in the room. _Maybe he has soccer practice or something._ A part of her argued that, _he's avoiding me_.

Sakura laid her head on the desk. "You can do this Sakura. Time heals. Time heals." She muttered to herself under her arms.

"Time heals, but scars will be scars."

Sakura looked up at the voice that decided to sit beside her.

"Sai?"

A smile made it across the pale boys' face, though the smile held no warmth. "Good morning, you look horrible today."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Go to hell Sai." She buried her face in between her arms once more, seeing that Sai wasn't really a person to talk to about feelings, or a person to talk to… or a person. Sai was a robot. A robot made out of bond paper.

"Time heals, but scars will be scars." He repeated.

She heard metal scraping against the floor before she sensed that no one was sitting beside her anymore. Just to be sure she peeked and saw no one.

Time heals

But scars will be scars.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Ino knew that it was suicidal, she knew from the day Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura became best friends, but if she didn't do it, no one would. With all the courage she could muster up she approached her pink-headed best friend sulking at her seat.

"Heyyy…" Ino trailed. "Lunch is almost over and you haven't had the chance to eat. Want me to buy you something?"

"Thanks but, it's okay Ino." The pink-haired girl said. Ino had to blink her baby blue eyes a couple of times just to make sure that this was the same short-tempered romantically challenged pink-headed best friend she was talking to.

"A-Are you sure? How about bread?"

Sakura turned to Ino, smiling. "I'm fine, thank you."

"I'm sorry about what I said." Ino suddenly blurted out. "I-I mean it didn't come out as what I wanted it to be. I really didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Sakura said. "And I totally agree with you."

Ino grabbed onto a nearby seat and sat herself down, not looking away from the female in front of her. "Y-You're not mad?" she stuttered.

"I am." Ino's breath hitched. "But more towards myself."

Ino stayed silent.

"What the hell is wrong with me Ino?"

"You're just confused, Sakura."

"I'm doomed to die alone and unloved, I think something is wrong with my family. I just found out from my cousin that our other uncle has three other women and his wife has another man and they're both okay with it." Sakura said.

Ino wanted to laugh but chose not to, Sakura was kind of bipolar. It's like nothing was right with Sakura, yet everything you hated about her you _kindofmaybesortof_ loved it at the same time. She was a twisted little thing.

"You miss Sasuke don't you?" Ino asked.

"Gee, what gave it away? Was it that lack of sparkle in my eye or was it because for the past week no one has heard me yelling out obscenities at Naruto or Kiba in the hallway?" Sakura answered sarcastically.

"Both, but more on the obscenities." Ino giggled.

"Ah, I knew it." Sakura said. "Those idiots must miss me." She said more to herself. "Sasuke's been avoiding me the whole week, and I haven't seen him at all today." She whispered.

"He's been… very Sasuke-like. Maybe even a Level 5 Sasuke." Ino started. "You know, like normal broody Sasuke but times five."

Sakura was silent for a while, then slowly she reached over and held Ino's hand. "Ino, I know I may be the worst friend ever but I need your help."

"Well, I'm the best friend you could ever have so we balance each other." Ino joked. "Anything Sakura."

"I need to tell Uchiha Sasuke that I love him."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Monday.

"I don't know Ino…"

"It's perfect Sakura, I swear. Even I'm jealous of this whole thing. Who wouldn't want this kind of confession?"

"Personally I don't. What more Uchiha Sasuke, the epitome of a manly-man?"

"Oh psh, both of you suck at love." Sakura was silent at that. "I swear that everything will be perfect by the end of the day."

"But Ino… Don't you think it's a little cliché?"

"If a _man_ does it, but when a _woman_ does it, it's like a whole new different level!"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Do you want to die without experiencing the joy of love?"

"…"

"I thought so. Trust me, Sakura. This will be perfect."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

The sun was starting to set and it was time for Sasuke to head home after a groggy soccer practice, it felt as if those two hours were the longest in all of soccer practice history. His mood didn't particularly lift since his team didn't listen to him when he cried out that they had to go to the shower room, instead they frolicked and acted like idiots playing on their own. He didn't bother, he was too tired to even be mad. So when he passed by the field, he was glad it was empty. _Finally._

When he reached the gates, he was confused to see his whole team standing there, still in their stinky sweaty soccer uniform. They all had creepy joker smiles on their faces. Sasuke thought he was seriously going to get killed.

He was about to say something when he saw Sakura being suddenly pushed toward him. She paused in front of him, "H-Hi." She spoke.

Sasuke continued to look down at her, his face blank.

"I-I." Sakura took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk and being the worst friend in the history of ever. I know for a fact that you always take your dates to my favorite restaurant then watch the movie that I've been raving about. I also know that you lie every time I ask why your dates end so early, you always say that they have curfew at eight. No one has curfew at eight, this isn't the seventies." Then Sakura's took another breath and this time she spoke calmly almost wistfully.

"I know that you always hate why I don't eat lunch so at three you bring me somewhere for snacks. I know that you think my games are stupid but you play with me anyway. I know that you hate it when I sleep really late but you stay awake with me and in the end I fall asleep ahead of you. I also know that you hate me for being such a coward for being so afraid of commitment. And I know that you bring that blue velvet box with you everywhere, tucked in the secret pocket of your bag." She started to tear up. "I know you hate why I'm such a burden to you, a fucked up teenager with a fucked up family who only knows how to bitch about everything else. I know you hate me Sasuke, but you're my best friend and I love you and I don't know how I could've survived everything without you. I'm sorry."

Then Sasuke's team raised up boards which spelled out 'I'M SORRY' in hasty paint. Sakura wiped the tears away from her face. "That was Ino's idea."

And true to her word Sasuke fished out the blue velvet box that he carried everywhere. He juggled it in his hands. "So what now?"

Sakura's eyes widened at his statement. "W-What? I want us to be friends again."

"Friends?" He pondered for a while. "No."

"What?"

"No."

"W-Why not?"

"I don't want to be just friends." Sasuke said simply. "No matter how long ago that was, my feelings are still the same, I like you Haruno Sakura. I want you to be my girlfriend. I mean what's wrong with that? Nothing changes, everything will be the same, the only difference would be when someone asks me, 'What is Haruno Sakura to you?' I can answer with pride, 'my girlfriend'." He opened the box to her. "And I'm sorry if the ring is scaring you, it's just that I was so excited and so sure that you'd say yes." He shut the box closed and stuffed it back in his bag.

He took Sakura's hand and looked her in the eyes. "I won't bend on one knee, no rings, no music, no giant assembly, no anything, just you and me. So for the nth time, Haruno Sakura, would you please be my girlfriend?"

Sakura's tears started falling again. "Why? This is supposed to be my apology and you're upstaging me. I hate you Uchiha Sasuke, I hate youuuuu."

"I'm an Uchiha, it's basic instinct." Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll say yes if you promise to say no to your fangirls."

"I'll say no if you say yes."

"This is going nowhere."

Sasuke chuckled. "Just say it."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>SPn:** Yes, finished! :)


End file.
